Elysian Empire Timeline
The Elysian Empire takes place over in a period of 9 years, from 2013 to 2022. Here is a Timeline for the period. 2012 - The Empire establishes itself as The Elysian Democratic Socialist Party and wins the U.K. General Election. 2013 - The Emperor becomes the Head of State of the U.K. 2014 - Great Britain takes over all commonwealth countries by making a new rule that members cannot leave. These countries are united under the new state of The Empire. 2015 - The Empire invades Ireland, then France. 2016 - The Empire invades Germany, Spain, Belgium and most of Europe. Australia (which is Imperially owned) and New Zealand take over Oceania and invades Japan. 2017 - A rebel alliance, formed in Imperial Britain , manage to conquer the Island. They form a military-run state under their leader "Jim the Almighty" . Their brutal reign leads to the deaths of 5 million people. The Emperor manages to defeat the rebellious government, in the process being recognised as a patriotic hero worldwide by the general public. The members of the rebellious government, including "Jim the Almighty" , were put on trial for war crimes, to which they were all found guilty and were executed at Zealand Prison in 2020. 2017 - The U.S declares War on the entire commonwealth, however the Empire invents a new weapon of destruction, The Z-Bomb which is not nuclear and wipes out entire U.S. Cities without leaving radiation. On request from the President, the cities of Washington D.C ., New York City, San Francisco and Los Angeles, Atlantic City are bombed to a lesser extent, as to avoid post-war building costs and for the preservation of Historically significant structures. 2017 - American president Barack Obama signs the Armistice of America in Tolouse, Empire-Occupied France. 2018 - Due to Falling on The Political Side of The War and to stop futher Civil Wars, The Imperial Parliment is Created. The Anti-Terrorist Hacker Group 'Men Without Faces ' Is started by an Unknown Imperial Citizen, then sees a massive growth in popularity. 2018 - The Imperial Army marches into Brazil and manages to take over South America, Central America and Mexico. The United States breaks the Armistice of America by launching bombing campaigns on key Empire cities including Ottowa, Montreal, Vancouver and Mexico City. 2018 - Australia wipes out Hong Kong, Beijing and China's Nuclear Weapon Sites with the Z-Bomb 2019 - China and the U.S. surrender. Asia is attacked from both Europe to the West and Oceania to the South, all but Russia surrender. 2020 - Russia surrenders. The Empire now controls the world and splits it into Sectors A , B , C and D. Jim The Almighty is Executed. The Credit System is Used as The New World Currency. A German former playright known as Wilhelm Shakenspearen started a greek uprising causing the battle of the Globus Theatarus in which The Empire won, ending with Wilhelm's Execution 2020 - By Decree of The Inner Circle, all Nuclear Weapons are Deactivated. The Hacker Group 'Men Without Faces ' Recieves Official Anti-terrorist Status and Goverment Funding. 2021 - The Empire declares Luna (the Moon) to be sovereign territory of the Empire, to which it is assigned to be part of Sector C. The ZK-Ultra Conspiracy Is Found Out and Averted causing a Battle in Sweden . 2021 - Sector D becomes a partially independent Nation and is renamed The United States of Elysia. Elysia becomes a puppet state of the Empire. 2022 - The Empire agrees to devolute significantly increased powers to Elysia. The two states are formally joined in an Alliance called The Elysian Empire. 2022 - The Emperor orders that the Moon be placed within it's own new sector, Sector M. 2022 - Present Day